The rise in the popularity and use of user devices, such as tablets and smartphones, has led to significant improvements in the size and cost of these devices. The ever decreasing size of these devices provides increased mobility and usability; however, as these devices get smaller, limited space may be available for the attachment of accessories and/or power supplies.